Talk:Multiverse
List of Undesignated Alternate Realities * Bullet Points Universe (from Bullet Points -miniseries) * Mojoverse (homeworld of Mojo) * Earth-Supernatural Also: the Marvel Adventures universe? --Andrew Nagy 07:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. Add it to Multiverse#Unnumbered Universes if it isn't already there. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Strip Is there an ID for the Spider-Man newspaper comics? --DanMat6288 00:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Yup, "Earth-77013 : Spider-Man newspaper strip (1977) " ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Earth-1218 Out of curiosity, is there a reason why Earth-1218 isn't listed? Just asking to be sure, because I didn't want to just put it up myself only to find out it's not supposed to be up there. --DanMat6288 03:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :No, this is a running list that needs to be updated BADLY. Feel free to add or update anything you see that you know is incorrect. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::When I went to update the list, the code tells me Earth-1218 is already there. In fact, when I looked at the page where the code should be, Earths-1193 and -1610, and every other Earth listed in the code between those are missing from the actual page. Is there something wrong with the code that you can see? --DanMat6288 20:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::I reordered everything and took out all the cnst template calls, so the page should load faster now. Hopefully, there are no more blind spots like that. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Friend or Foe Is there any name for the universe from the videogame "Friend or Foe"? LP4ever28 20:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Not yet... :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Earth-0 Where is Earth-0 named? --Redknight 17:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :In the appendix of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol 1 2. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Afraid not, I have the volume next to me and the listing starts with Earth-5.--Redknight 19:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, they're not all in the volumes, sorry. At the very end of the list in Volume 5, they say, "For updates and the unabridged list, see http://www.marvunapp.com/master/earthteaz.htm#numbered" :::I assumed Earth-0 was in the volumes, but if it isn't, it's definitely on that site's page. (Officially) :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only problem there is that entries that appear on the marvunapp.com site are not official until they see actual print, which I have confirmed with one of the handbook writers. You'll note that the "Earth-0" entry which you'll note are in quotes, indicating that it is unofficial. The first official Earth on that page is still Earth-5. --Redknight 21:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, the way we've interpreted the print in Volume 5 is that the unabridged list is official for all intents and purposes. Yes, they could change if a writer decided to change them in a specific story, but until a conflict like this happens, there's no need to really worry about it. :::::Feel free to add the quotes and an explanation on this page, or any of the unofficial realties' pages as you'd like. We can always change the numbers at a later date, but it's harder to work with no number than a wrong number. :::::Thanks for your help! :) :::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I did confirm with Stuart Randall directly that the only official designations are the ones that see print, which would be those on the site excluding the italics and in quotes. I would think that correct listings would be better than listing as much as possible, including anything that could be wrong. I won't be making any changes as I would remove unofficial entries which I believe goes against the goal here at this time. I'll just ensure I double check any entries in this list before assuming them to be accurate.--Redknight 00:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, here's the problem with removing all of them outright. This site has thousands of characters from these 'unofficial' universes. And we have to be able to distinguish them from their alternate-reality counter parts, so we have to keep the Earth numbers. I'd say the best compromise would be to separate the list. Have all the 'official' numbered realities at the top in the first list, and list all the 'unofficial' ones at the bottom in a separate section. That way, we're not trying to pass off the unofficial ones as official, but we're not leaving any out either. :::::::Think we could do that? :::::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I can certainly understand the problem, and I think that would be a reasonable solution. In such a list, you could even include non-Marvel Universe designations that are listed on the marvunapp.com site if desired. --Redknight 13:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We tend to stick to the Marvel side of things, which makes it a little bit more difficult to find the ones we're missing, but ends up more unique to our site. I've separated the lists, make any corrections you see fit. :) :::::::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Unlisted Universes As an old schooler, I still happen to have a Super Nintendo. And as a Marvelite, I happen to own a number of Marvel video games made for Super Nintendo. But few if any are listed in the Official or Unofficial Universe listings. Is there a place these should be listed? Or is there a seperate page for that sort of thing? Thoughts? --Spencerz 02:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, our sources for universe numbers are two places: :# The Official Handbooks to the Marvel Universe (they had a substantial list in the backs of hardback editions 2-5) :# The corresponding page on marvunapp.com. While this is more of an 'unofficial' list, it is specifically referenced in the Official Marvel Handbooks, and many of the writers of the handbooks contribute to that site. So it's not far-fetched to use their designations as real ones. :That being said, the handbooks and marvunapp tend not to cover the video game series, under the assumption that unless there are specific plot-points about a game that make it incapable of happening in Earth-616, it happened in Earth-616. :So you probably know your super-nintendo games better than most everyone else here, was there anything in any of the games that would prevent them from working in mainstream continuity? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I haven't actually played through any of these games in over a decade, so I'll have to maybe replay them to make sure. But nothing exactly stands out from memory. What specifically would rule a game out from the 616 universe? Aside from an obvious difference, like a different secret identity or something? --Spencerz 04:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, if games are based off of movies (such as Spider-Man 2 or The Punisher) is it safe to assume the game and movie share the same universe? --Spencerz 04:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, a movie-based game is considered in the same universe as the movie unless there is significant evidence to support a separate universe. ::::Some of this evidence would include the death of characters who appeared elsewhere, significant events (like an arm getting chopped off) and not being mentioned in the main continuity, etc. It's a judgment call in the end, and if you can't play the whole game to get all the information, we can always assume it fits until we find out otherwise. ::::I think the X-Men Arcade Game is a good example, Magneto tries to take over the world and blows up some significant locations, which never happened in 616, therefore it's a separate universe. :) ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright. I'll have to start looking over some of them. A Marvelistes work is never done lol. :::::And also I apologize it took so long to respond. My computer had a melt-down, so it spent the week at the repair shop. --Spencerz 00:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) X-Men: Mutant Wars We have, on the list, two designations for the video game X-Men: Mutant Wars. It's under official universes as Earth-2005117 (along with X-Men: Tomorrow People), and under unofficial universes as Earth-205117 (without Tomorrow People). Do we know which one is correct? --Spencerz 17:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul Would anyone be objected to a complete overhal to this page? It's cluttered, the information is vauge or inaccurate, is not easy to update, and it's honestly a carbon-copy of the wikipedia article, albeit with updates that have been periodically made as new universes are named. --Spencerz 23:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Really, if you're talking about the large table and Wikipedia has copied that, than we had it first. If you're talking about the text, it's possible we copied them. :Either way, if you'd like to make the page better, you're more than welcome. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You have my blessing. You have more than proved your skill at handling the many realities. Knock yourself out! ::Artful Dodger 01:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Amazing work! Just one thing. Where is Earth 120185 for GI JOE and Transformers? --Ryangut 12:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well this is the old page, which hasn't been made over. I'll make sure it gets added in. --Spencerz 13:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Multiverse After Battleworld The entry says that "Instead of starting from scratch, most of the destroyed universes were re-created, continuing their existence almost as if nothing had happened"... but, are we sure that's true?. The impression I got from the books was the opposite, that most universes weren't recreated. Reed, Franklin and Owen recreated a good copy of the 616 universe and stated creating new, original universes, but they didn't restore the old parallel universes...--Ranoutofusernames (talk) 08:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, we're sure. In , Owen confirms that the eighth iteration is a recreation the seventh, and that this is the reason why various cosmic beings are trying to destroy the Earth in ''Starbrand & Nightmask'', to once again bring about the collapse of the Multiverse so that it can be reborn properly, without interference and restoration, next time. (That being said, some realities haven't been shown to have been recreated as purely a plot convenience. They'll likely return whenever it's editorially convenient.) -- Annabell (talk) 10:28, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Additionally, several familiar universes have returned along with Earth-616, including Earth-65 from Spider-Gwen, and Earth-001, Earth-803, Earth-8311, Earth-50101, Earth-90214, Earth-138, Earth-8311, Earth-982 and Earth-449 from Web Warriors.--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:54, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Is there any list or article in the wikia about confirmed Earthes that exist, confirmed Earthes that were destroyed (cannonically, and remain destroyed), and unconfirmed Earthes status after Secret Wars? For example, all Squadron Supreme (last comic version) member universes are confirmed as destroyed... (actually most of the universes we actually saw dying in a comic page during Last Days is treated by writers as destroyed for some strange reason... Not the ones we never paricularly saw the destruction though) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:33, December 13, 2017 (UTC) Designation How do you designate new parallel universes and alternate timelines? --DCLover1995 (talk) 19:06, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :There are three ways: :1) Reality is given a designation in the comic they appear. :2) Reality is given a designation in a handbook. :3) Reality is given a designation in the online Handbook Appendix. :Until a reality is given an official designation, we make us of the TRN system. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:16, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::How do I ask for permission to do it myself? --DCLover1995 (talk) 03:22, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::You just do. Post a message wall in any given active admin's wall. Or in a talk page discussion with one of then, like here. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:41, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Possible New Iteration Coming (SPOILERS) The Ninth iteration might be coming in and (or maybe a few intel on multiversal cycles and universes deaths). Undoniel (talk) 16:03, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Do we consider that future part of the 616 continuity? I mean, I thought all futures were considered alternate Earthes that didn't affect current cmultiverse continuity (considering that event is multiversal and not only of that universe) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 16:07, June 14, 2018 (UTC)